With the development of the electronic technologies, different electronic devices with plugs such as data cards apply more and more widely.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior electronic device with a plug includes a shell 1, a circuit board disposed in the shell 1, a plug 3 and an antenna 5 that are electrically connected to the circuit board, where the plug 3 and the antenna 5 are respectively hinged on the shell 1, or respectively extend from or retract to the shell 1 along a through hole of the shell 1, or one is hinged on the shell 1 and the other one extends from or retracts to the shell 1 along the through hole of the shell 1. An elastic mechanism controlled through a button 24 is also disposed between the plug 3 and the shell. When the plug 3 is retracted to the shell 1, the button 24 is pressed to activate the elastic mechanism so that the plug 3 extends from the shell 1, and the plug 3 is pulled or pushed so that when the plug 3 is retracted to the shell 1, the elastic mechanism locks the plug 3.
When the electronic device with a plug is used, the button 24 enabling the plug 3 pop from the shell 1 needs to be pressed first so that the plug 3 is in a state of being extended from the shell 1, the antenna 5 is pulled or drawn so that the antenna 5 is in a state of being stretched, and then the plug 3 is plugged in a slot of an information processing device (for example, a notebook, a mainframe box of a computer) corresponding to the plug 3. After the plug 3 is plugged, the information processing device may communicate with the circuit board through the plug 3 and a slot combining structure, and communicate with an external network base station by way of sending, and receiving a wireless signal through the antenna 5, so as to implement a function of information interaction such as surfing the Internet. After the using, for convenience of carrying, the plug 3 and the antenna 5 needs to be pulled or pushed manually, so that the plug 3 and the antenna 5 are in the state of being retracted again.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor found that the prior art at least has the following problems.
When the prior electronic device with a plug is used, the button 24 enabling the plug 3 as shown in FIG. 1 pop from the shell 1 must be pressed manually first so that the plug 3 is in the state of being extended from the shell 1, and then the antenna 5 is pulled or drawn so that the antenna 5 is in the state of being stretched. No matter the plug 3 is made in the state of being extended from the shell 1 first, or the antenna 5 is made in the state of being stretched first, two operations are required so that the positions of the plug 3 and the antenna 5 are in a usable state, so the operation is troublesome.